A Night To Remember
by Keep Dreaming
Summary: A reunion is held at Gallagher for its alumni of Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne Boys. But what happens when only one person remembers what happened the night before? T for swearing.


**Okay, this is a one-shot. I just needed a little break from my stories but don't worry I'll get back to them soon, hopefully. School's annoying, as always. Please tell me if I should do more of these or not!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Ally.**

Cammie opened her eyes to the too bright sunlight that was pouring in. Her headache pounded against the front of her skull. She tried to block out the sun using her hand but it was no use. Her eyes eventually adjusted to the light.

First, she looked down on herself. Her dress from last night was ripped and had stains from what seemed to be red wine. She was missing one shoe and the other had a broken heel. She tried to run a hand through her hair but it got stuck in all the knots. She sat up.

For some reason, she was in Madame Dabney's tearoom.

At least, it looked like Madame Dabney's tearoom. The pink curtains were stained from what seemed to be like puke and there was glass everywhere, probably from the broken window that was five feet away. Chairs were tipped over and there was a teacup hanging from the ceiling fan. Cammie grabbed the largest piece of glass that was near her. Her hair looked like a bird's nest and her eyes were slightly bloodshot. Her lipstick was slightly smeared, but other than that, her make-up looked exactly the same as last night. She heard a groan and watched Zach sit up.

Zach rubbed his eyes, trying to figure out where he was. His hair was ruffled and his tie was undone. His shirt was slightly unbuttoned and he had lipstick marks on the right side of his neck. Cammie giggled at the sight of him.

"You look like shit," she said. His eyes were bloodshot, too.

"Well, you don't look exactly like a model, Sleeping Beauty," he snapped. He had the worst hangover in history.

"What happened last night?" Cammie asked.

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same question," Zach replied. "Try to think back as far as you can remember."

"Well, I remember getting ready for the reunion, and then I met up with Bex and Macey in the Grand Hall where the party was. We grabbed champagne glasses and made a toast and we started looking for you people. After that, my mind's too fuzzy," Cammie said. Zach chuckled.

"Let's go see if we can find someone who can explain what happened last night," He said. He got up and walked over to Cammie, offering his hand. Cammie took, grateful to get off the cold, hard marble floor. She took off her broken heel and they walked out of the classroom. The only person they saw was Mick Morrison who was passed out in the hallway. They tried to wake her up but she was too stubborn to. They gave up and started heading towards the Grand Hall.

When they got there, the hall looked as though it had transformed over night. Tables were flipped over. People were passed out. Grant had the punch bowl on his head. Jonas had his shirt off. Bex was underneath the refreshment table. Macey was fast asleep in the middle of the dance floor. Everything was abnormal, except for Liz who was sitting quietly in the corner with her nose in _The Top 10,000 Scientists in History._

"Oh, good, you're up," Liz said, looking up from her book.

"What time is it?" Zach asked.

"Only 11:30. How are you feeling?" Liz asked.

"Shitty," Zach admitted as he pulled up a chair to sit down.

"I would suspect since you did 9 vodka shots before disappearing with Cammie," Liz said. Zach was shocked.

"I did 9?"

"Your poor, poor liver," Cammie said, shaking her head.

"How do you remember that?" Zach asked Liz.

"I only had half a glass of champagne. That's my version of getting wild with alcohol," Liz said.

"Liz, you're such a straight edge," Cammie said, rolling her eyes.

"WILL YOU STOP SCREAMING? YOUR SITTING RIGHT NEXT TO EACH OTHER, THERE'S NO NEED TO YELL!" Macey screamed, as she picked up her head. The people who were passed out woke up slightly, and they grunted or moaned in response.

"She's such a bitch when she's hung-over," Liz said, looking back at her book.

"So, you remember everything that happened last night?" Zach asked.

"Yeah, my memory's a lot better than yours I bet," Liz said.

"Could you tell us what happened?" Zach asked.

"I'm waiting until everyone wakes up. So far, it's just you and Cammie. You guys and Mick were the only ones to leave this room, by the way," Liz said.

"Why did Mick leave?" Cammie asked.

"Something about chasing the penguins across the rainbow. I didn't really want to question it, because I was afraid of the answer," Liz said. Cammie looked at Zach.

"Well, I guess we're going to have to wait," Cammie said.

"I'm not really the patient type," Zach got up and left the room. Less the two minutes later, he came back with Mick thrown over his shoulder.

"Okay everyone; it's time to wake up!" Zach yelled.

"Zach, I don't know if that's such a good…." Cammie started.

"Cam, please, I'm trying to get answers," Zach interrupted. He grabbed a megaphone and started talking into it, "Rise and shine, people. If you don't, I have an air horn that I'm not afraid to use!"

"Where did you get the mega phone? And the air horn?" Liz questioned.

"That's not important. The important thing is that I have them and I will use them," Zach said. Some people were groaning and rolling, others looked like they were flat out dead. Zach's frustration grew and he became more impatient. "Don't say I didn't warn ya," He mumbled, grabbing the air horn.

He walked around the room, blowing the air horn. Bodies started moving and getting up. People were swearing, but one by one they woke up. Everyone except for Macey. Zach started walking towards her.

"Goode, I swear if you blow that air horn in my ear, I will shove it so far up your ass…" Macey growled.

"Yeah, yeah, McHenry, I get it. Just get up," Zach said. She let out a sound of annoyance but started to pick herself up.

Once everyone got there painkillers and coffee, they all sat down around Liz.

"Liz, can you now tell us what happened?" Zach asked.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" Macey asked.

"I found a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in my underwear and I'm wearing different socks but the same shoes. I need an explanation," Zach said, calmly. Liz laughed quietly.

"I have an explanation for that, but I don't have an explanation for everything. I'll just tell you what I saw, and maybe it will refresh your memories," Liz said. "Well, I walked into the reunion about eight…"

"And I instantly found Macey, Bex, and Cammie. There were waiters going around, handing people long glasses of champagne. We each took one, and Macey made a toast. Something along the lines of 'I swear to God, if none of us gets ass tonight, I'm punching Goode in the groin.'"

"That is so McHenry," Zach rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, I guess Macey forgot she invited Preston, but he'll show up later. Anyways, at this point, Tina comes up to me and starts asking me all these questions about what I've been doing since I graduated Gallagher. She gives me all this information about who's dating who and who gained weight, and all the other stuff people come to reunions for. After she left, I spotted Dr. Fibs who was just popping in to say hi. We got into this interesting discussion about molecules-" Liz said but she was interrupted.

"Lizzie, just skip to the part where everyone got drunk," Bex said.

"Okay then. So Bex and Grant are grinding at this point, and I look over and Zach has Cammie pushed up against the wall with his tongue down her throat. Also, Mick is driving around the dance floor on a lawn mower. Pretty mild, if you ask me. Then Jonas interrupts the DJ and grabs the microphone and says 'Who's up for some body shots?' and he rips off his shirt. Some of the girls cheer and they start doing body shots. Then Jonas starts making out with Eva," Liz said.

"Oh, Liz, I'm sorry. I was so drunk," Eva said.

"It's okay. I understood. Anyways, Preston was here at this point and he was sitting in a chair. Macey comes over and they start making out. Zach yells 'Hey McHorny, get a room!' and she just flips him off while still making out. Anna has a lampshade on her head and keeps saying 'I want to black out with my rack out'. At this point, Grant takes his shirt off and for some reason has balloons around his neck that say 'It's A Boy!' and Bex is complaining about how she's never seen a midget dressed as a leprechaun. Tina starts challenging Zach in a shot contest. She does 5, and he does 9. Everyone's cheering for him, mainly because his liver probably just exploded, and he gets on the table and does something similar to a touchdown dance, but since he doesn't have a football, he takes a watermelon and slams it on the ground. I have no idea where the watermelon came from. Cammie taps on his shoulder and then they start making out again."

"Damn, I wish I could remember that," Zach said, annoyed at his lack of memory.

"Next, Jonas insists on talking through his bellybutton. Grant is encouraging people to call him 'Sir Cock' and Eva is going around and asking 'Do you know the muffin man?' Mick brings up Mr. Solomon and all the girls start saying how dreamy he was and then Grant joins in and says 'OMG, HE WAS SO HOT!' and Bex looks at him and says 'You're not turning gay on me!' and then just kisses him. He's a little shocked at first and then he starts getting into it. Jonas is standing in the corner, looking at the wall, and when I check to make sure he's alright I find out that he's whispering the lyrics to Hannah Montana's 'Nobody's Perfect'. Then I see a goat run through the party and Mick is throwing Skittles into the air and saying that she's making a rainbow. She looks at me and says 'I have to go chase the penguins over the rainbow now' and she goes upstairs. Eva falls face first on the ground and then yells 'THE TILES HAVE BEEN BRIGHTER EVER SINCE THEY SWITCHED TO MR. CLEAN!' and she passes out," Liz said.

"No wonder why he was in my dream!" Eva says.

"Then Macey's trying to put pepperonis on Preston's face, but they're not sticking. She gets mad and starts crying and Zach laughs at her and then she yells 'Oh shut up! I wear heels bigger than your dick!' and Zach gets insecure but Cammie whispers something and his eyes get huge and they're about to go upstairs when Macey shoves a peanut butter and jelly sandwich down his pants," Liz said.

"IT WAS YOU!" Zach said, pointing at Macey. Macey laughed.

"You got back at her by taking the sandwich out of your pants and slapping her with it," Liz said. Now Zach laughed at Macey. "You and Cam disappeared and Grant stated the obvious by yelling 'I bet they're going to have sex!' but you didn't because I didn't hear Cammie."

"Wait, you guys can hear us?" Cammie said, shocked.

"Cam, there are six floors between your apartment and my apartment, and I can hear you," Bex said.

"Yeah, you're a screamer. I shouldn't know that, but since I live right next to Zach…" Jonas trailed off. Cammie blushed deeply. Zach just smirked.

"But anyways, Jonas flipped over the refreshment table and was hiding behind, pretending to be in World War II and then ran on to the 'battlefield' where Macey punched him because she was still mad about Zach. He was passed out. Bex set the refreshment table back up and lied down under it, saying she wanted to sleep under horse's belly, whatever that means. Grant grabbed the punched bowl and put it on his head and starts singing 'I'm a Barbie girl! In a Barbie world!' and Macey looked at Preston who had already passed out and said 'I wonder what kind of Transformer he'll grow up to be' and passed out. Grant was basically the only one who hadn't blacked out at this point and started screaming about Taco Bell and how that place rings his bells. I really didn't get it so I moved on. Ten minutes later, he was out. That's basically what happened."

"That doesn't explain everything, but okay," Zach said. "Seriously, whose socks are these?"

"We should probably clean up."

"What a night."

"There's my right shoe!"

"Well I have three words to sum last night up," Grant said.

"And those words would be?" Bex asked.

"Best. Reunion. Ever."

**Pretty cheesy ending but I had fun writing this so tell me what you think. If it brightened up your day, let me know!**


End file.
